Loving someone takes Control
by I Will Be King
Summary: After 3x15 when Elijah leaves Elena the letter, after she reads it she wants to know why Elijah is leaving Mystic falls and everyone behind.


I have always been fascinated by the way Elijah fancies Elena, how he cares so deeply for her. Rated M for a reason, Enjoy! **Elijah/Elena**! **Elejah! RxR.**

_Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My Family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and Forever. –Elijah_

Elena read the words quietly trying not to break down in tears, she knew that Elijah had it hard but she never would have imagined that he would leave everyone behind…leave her. She sat at her window and starred out it, remembering when she first met him and saw his reflection in the window. She cried silently, not wanting anyone to know that she was breaking. Too many things were happening she was losing everyone and she was pushing everyone away.

Elena had fallen asleep at her window she was dreaming about Elijah, about how she would have convinced him not to leave Mystic Falls, how she would have let her inner teenager self in and say they could run away together. Elijah was everything she wanted, the Salvatore's were great but they had a dark side and Elijah had one but he knew how to control it, he knew how to be someone with actually feelings.

Lying to Elijah could have been the reason, why he left or it could have been because she broke her word. Of course she felt horrible every time she faced him and felt even worse when she allowed him to drink from his glass. She was and would always feel as though she caused him to leave.

The next morning Elena awake with dried tears on her check and a window imprint on her face, she took a few minutes to wake up and was hopping in the shower and getting ready to leave in no time. She hadn't thought out what she was doing or what she was going to say, she just had to see if Elijah had left or was being like Damon and lied to keep her away.

When she reached the Mikaelson's house, she breathed in and knocked on the door. It was opened by Rebekah who had a smile on her face until she saw who Elena at her door.

'What do you want?' Rebekah asked

'Is Elijah here?' Elena asked as in a firm voice

'Why do you need to know?' Rebekah asked as she pulled the door closer to her

'Who is Bekah?' Elena could hear Klaus shout

'It's your Doppleganger wench.' Rebekah said shouted a Klaus before continuing to speak to Elena 'Why do you want Elijah?'

'I need to speak with him.' Elena said as she nearly stomped her foot on the ground

'You just missed him, he went for a drive.' Rebekah said as she slammed the door in Elena's face

Elena gasped as the door slammed inches away from her face, she turned around and immediately ran towards her car. She was driving for what seemed like hours to her but it had only been minutes before she saw Elijah's car on Wickery Bridge. When she was inches away from it she stepped on the breaks hard, the last time she was here Stefan threatened to kill her. This bridge was bad luck but she wanted Elijah more than she had wanted anything ever in her life.

She saw Elijah's car parked at the edge of the bridge and Elijah was leaning on the bridge looking at the water. Elena got out of her car and began walking towards Elijah she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him or what she was going to do. She had so many ideas floating through her mind and not one stuck out. When she was close enough to Elijah she opened her mouth and began speaking.

'You're leaving?' Elena asked

'Elena.' Was all Elijah could get out as he saw tears streaming down her face

'Where are you going? Why are you leaving?' Elena said as he voice was breaking

Elijah could see there was so much pain in her eyes and in her heart, he use his vampire speed and walked up to here engulfing her in a hug. While rubbing small circles on her back, they stood there in silence while her tears fell. He had nothing to say and there was nothing to be said at the moment. If he was being honest with himself he was madly in love with Elena, but he couldn't give into temptation. Not again.

Elena was different than many women Elijah had met over the decades he has lived, many were stuck up and knew that they could get whatever they wanted by playing a man. That was one of the things he never saw Elena do, or a quality he even saw in her, she was a women who wanted to find love. Who wanted to find that man, who she could spend the rest of her life with.

Elijah had somehow managed to move the two of them closer to the railing on the bridge; he had managed to lean on the railing while cradling Elena in his arms.

'I couldn't leave I got this far and I couldn't go any further. I was fine with leaving in the beginning but once I got on the road I couldn't go.' Elijah said as he was fighting tears himself

Elena didn't remember what else happened after he spoke, but she awoke in her bedroom sound asleep on her bed. She looked around and was not familiar with the room that she was in, when she got out of the bed she began looking around until she notice that the balcony door was not closed. Gathering up the courage, she walked outside and saw Elijah looking over the railing.

'You have a thing for views.' Elena said as she walked closer to Elijah

'Elena.' Elijah said as he faced her

'Elijah, are you still planning on leaving.' Elena said fearing what his answer may be

'Elena, I cannot stay here and prevent you from living your life.' Elijah said as he looked back beyond the yard

'Who says that I want to live my life this way? If I am going to live my life then I want you in it.' Elena pleaded 'I am tired of everyone telling me what I need in life. For once I am making a decision and my decision is you.'

Elijah knew that if he would try to convince her to forget about him, she wouldn't. If he compelled her to forget, she would find a way to remember him. Staying with Elena would make him happy, but there would be the thought in the back of his mind that he could accidently kill her, the he could turn her into a vampire.

Elena was tired of being hurt by the Salvatore Brothers and wanted to be with somebody who wouldn't break her heart. Who would be there, whenever she needed him. Elena was walking closer to him and was snaking her hand around his arm until she reached the back of his neck, Elijah was being a gentlemen and not making any sudden movements, he was allowing Elena to call the shots. He starred at her and watched as she slowly made her way to his face.

When she kissed him, Elijah felt alive, he felt as if he was never a vampire. He kissed her back with such modesty, Elena was happy. After a few small kisses, Elijah had gotten the courage and moved his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him. The sensation of the kiss as killing him, all he wanted was to take her right there and then, but this was Elena he had to take his precious time with her. He had to know every inch of her body by the time they were down.

Slowly, Elijah picked up Elena and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Elijah slowly walked into his room, when the kisses become rougher. When he was inside, he kicked the doors with his foot closed and placed Elena on his bed.

He was making his way down from her face to her neck then her chest. He removed her shirt with much caution afraid that any minute she would change her mind, and he didn't want to go far and make her feel uncomfortable. He removed her bra without any hard work he glanced at her eyes and slowly began kissing and toying with her breast. The sounds of her moans and gasps were making him more aroused than before, just when her moans were becoming more erotic. He stopped and made his trail of wet kisses down her stomach; his hands went for her jeans and slowly undid them and pulled them down her slender body along with her underwear. He slowly approached her sex and was breathing heavily making her moan from the exposure, he slowly licked her.

Her breath was hitched in her throat as he slowly began attacking her. He made his way back up to her body and Elena was so caught up in pleasure that she hadn't realized he was still fully clothed with a dress shirt and dress pants. She reached her hands around his body and grabbed his shirt and began unbuttoning it. When she was done with his shirt she saw that he had a well-defined and toned body she never would have guessed. She ran her hands up and down his chest occasionally using her nails when she went down.

She felt his arousal against her thigh; she grabbed his pants and slowly began unzipping them when she finished she gripped his pants and his boxers and slowly began pulling the down his hips. Elijah moaned from the release of his bulging erection, he kicked his pants off with his feet and looked Elena in the eyes.

Elijah felt as if he needed an 'okay' to enter her, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him rougher than before. That was all he needed to before he slowly slid into her she pulled him closer the further in he went. Once he was in he gave her a few minutes for her inner walls to adjust to him before continuing he was slow and calm, unlike anyone she had ever been with, he was keeping the same pace and not rushing anything, Elena wrapped her legs around him once again, pressing her heels into his back. Elijah knew what she wanted and was fully intending to give it to her.

Elijah sped up his movements and began slamming into her fast but was still able to control hi surges to use vampire speed. Elena's moans soon become jumbled with his name, moans and heavy breathing. Elena pulled Elijah into another kiss and a moan escaped her lips as she kissed him. Elijah knew she was close and went faster than before making Elena's moans turn into screams of pleasure, she was reaching her breaking point and was screaming his name and moaning for more.

Elijah promised himself he wasn't gonna lose himself, but he kept feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. He used his vampire sped and made her reach her first orgasm that was a mixture of yells, screaming and heavy moans escaping her mouth as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Elena was digging her nails into his back, the pain from her nails and the pleasure he was receiving made him get his first orgasm.

After the two were down, Elijah laid down next to Elena watching as her chest rose and fell, when her breath steady he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

'I could never leave you.' Elijah said as he rubbed circles on her lower back

Elena was falling asleep in his arms but gave him one last kiss before falling completely asleep. Elijah had stayed awake and was watching Elena sleep, wondering how he was able to fight his urges to bite her so many times. Love? No, he didn't believe in it. Maybe it was time that changed for him.


End file.
